


Morning Relay

by SierraNovembr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4x100 drabble, Cuddling, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Morning Wood, SSWH 2018, Sharing a Shower, Tony Stark is not a morning person, a quiet morning, slight somnophilia, starkspangledwinterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraNovembr/pseuds/SierraNovembr
Summary: Some things are worth getting up for.  Sometimes.A simple morning for the foursome.





	Morning Relay

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for starkspangledwinterhawk month (sswh2018). My very first writing experience was for a drabble competition community, and I was feeling nostalgic, so I tried this out. Four drabbles, one from each guy's POV, connected to create a short scene.

Morning sex was a delightful thing, which Tony enjoyed regularly, considering there were usually four of them in the bed. Still, when he woke up to Steve rocking against his backside and creeping his hand down the front of Tony’s boxers, Tony wasn’t delighted. He was _tired_.

“No, Steve,” he grunted, pulling the hand out of his underwear. Steve snuffled for a minute before putting his hand right back. Tony sighed, yanked his hand away again, and then turned over to shove Steve off.

The jostling was enough to actually wake his boyfriend, who blinked at Tony with adorable befuddlement.

* * *

Steve came awake to Tony’s grumpy glare just before he flopped back to the bed and curled up with muttered curses about morning people. Confused, Steve went to wrap his arms around his prickly boyfriend and hissed when the motion dragged his sleep pants over his achingly hard cock.

There was a quiet chuckle before lips pressed into Steve’s shoulder. “You were molesting the sleep-deprived genius again, babe,” Clint told him, his voice raspy.

“Oh.”

Clint laughed again. “C’mon, I’ll take care of you. Let cranky-pants sleep.” He tugged at Steve’s hips.

“Bucky?”

A metal middle finger was answer enough.

* * *

Bucky took another slow breath as Steve and Clint shuffled off to the bathroom. He was getting better at waking up quietly from his nightmares. His heart was pounding, and he worried it would wake Tony from his doze on Bucky’s chest.

He focused on Tony’s slack face, smiling at the way his mouth was smushed against him. He listened to the steady breaths, felt each puff against his skin. Bucky relaxed into the soft warm sheets. He heard the shower start, and finally drifted off to sleep to the calming sound of splashing water and his lovers’ soft laughter.

* * *

Everything was warmth and wetness and _Steve_. The way that Steve’s arms wrapped around him while they slowly swayed in the shower was enough to make Clint feel small. Small but not lesser, protected but not weak. Clint pressed kisses to the very lovely muscled chest beneath his lips, tasting the water and clean skin, delighting in the quiet groan above him.

Clint sunk to his knees in front of Steve. The steam rose around him, obscuring everything beyond Steve’s body. Soon enough, the world would intrude on their little bubble, but for now, for Clint, this was his world.


End file.
